


Mine

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gøøns (Podcast), The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas can command Omegas with just a word, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Smii7y, Past Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Yearning, porn photo shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Dragging the blankets over his head, Smitty growled as he recognized that the insistent annoying noise that had awoken him was his phone ringing on the nightstand. Dragging the still-ringing phone over and under the blankets, he squinted as the phone lit up in the cave of blankets he had created. Glancing down at the screen, he grumbled a small “Fuck off, Matt”. He flipped the phone over and slid it under his pillow, but it started ringing again.“8 AM on a Saturday. You better have a good reason, Matt. Like, someone died, you're in jail, or I won a million dollars type of reasons, fucker,” he grumbled, voice muffled, facedown in his pillow.Matt’s words came out in a rush. “How would you like to make a couple grand? I need you at the studio, like, now, right now. We are talking, like, I needed you here an hour ago?”Smitty leapt out from under the blankets. “For a couple grand, I can be there in fifteen. Unless I need a shower, then thirty.” He stumbled as his feet tangled in the sheets as he stood and grabbed a shirt.
Relationships: John | Kryozgaming & SMii7Y
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple idea of, I want to write a Krii7y A/B/O. Then Crimson_Rose15 made a comment on discord about Alphas being able to control Omegas with their words. And well it went from there.  
> Big thank you and big Love to thespottedowl for the beta read, and edits, you took my words and helped twist them into what I consider one of my greatest achievements.  
> Thanks so much for reading.

Buried beneath sheets and blankets, Smitty hid from the morning light leaking through his curtains. He had been out late with his friends and it was much too early to be awake, especially considering the way Grizzy and Puffer had practically poured his sloshed ass into bed. 

Dragging the blankets over his head, Smitty growled as he recognized that the insistent annoying noise that had awoken him was his phone ringing on the nightstand. Dragging the still-ringing phone over and under the blankets, he squinted as the phone lit up in the cave of blankets he had created. Glancing down at the screen, he grumbled a small “Fuck off, Matt”. He flipped the phone over and slid it under his pillow, but it started ringing again.

“8 AM on a Saturday. You better have a good reason, Matt. Like, someone died, you're in jail, or I won a million dollars type of reasons, fucker,” he grumbled, voice muffled, facedown in his pillow. 

Matt’s words came out in a rush. “How would you like to make a couple grand? I need you at the studio, like, now, right now. We are talking, like, I needed you here an hour ago?” 

Smitty leapt out from under the blankets. “For a couple grand, I can be there in fifteen. Unless I need a shower, then thirty.” He stumbled as his feet tangled in the sheets as he stood and grabbed a shirt. 

“Okay, hold up. Take the shower -- you're gonna need it. Don’t worry about anything else, hair and makeup will deal with it when you get here. Just get here.” 

The phone slipped a bit in Smitty's hand. “Hair and what now?” 

Realizing Matt had already hung up, he sighed and grabbed a towel.

Smitty was already thinking of what he could do with that kind of money. Six months ago, he’d quit college, packed a bag and ended up on Matt’s doorstep, knowing that his best friend, his best Alpha friend, at that, would never turn him away. It has been a rough decision, but when you’ve been hiding the kind of secret he had been hiding, you only have so many choices. 

Smitty was an oddity, an omega who wouldn't submit for an Alpha. The last Alpha whose order he had brushed off had almost killed him. 

He sometimes still woke up to the feeling of those hands tightening around his throat.

When his second gender had presented, he had learned he was different from other Omegas, and he had quickly learned how to fake his submissiveness. Matt had helped; they had been friends since they were little kids so Matt was the only person he had told that he was different. Matt, being an Alpha, had used what he knew to keep Smitty's “disability” under wraps. If an Alpha tried to command Smitty to do something, Matt would command the opposite. They had even dated all through high school, but realized they wanted different things in life and returned to being just best friends. When Matt had moved away to pursue his love of music and photography, they had both figured Smitty was an adult, well-prepared to protect himself. He had already learned the hard way he needed to be more careful.

Smitty took the fastest shower known to man. He didn’t have a clue what Matt needed him for this early on a Saturday, so he just tossed on his favourite pair of black skinny jeans, an old 3 wolves shirt that was worn and faded (for the memes) and a denim jacket. As he was pulling on his sneakers, he glanced up in the mirror, frowning at the way his hair flopped down in his face. He had washed it, but with no product it flopped in his face, making him look about twelve years old. He grabbed a hat and slicked his hair back under it, grabbing his keys and practically running to his car.

Twenty-seven minutes after Matt had hung up on him, Smitty was pulling up in front of the studio. The studio was an old Hollywood mansion that had been bought up by an art collective and rented out different areas for music sound stages, photo and art studios, and a few offices. Matt was pacing at the top of the stairs, tugging on his hair and talking on his cell phone. Smitty's foot had barely hit the top step when Matt grabbed him tightly around the arm and started dragging him inside.

“OW! Matt? What the hell?” Smitty tugged at his arm, but couldn't shake off his hold as Matt frog-marched him firmly down the hall.

”You don’t keep Tyler Wine, the editor and owner of Wildcat’s Playpen, waiting,” he loudly whispered, dragging him past the reception desk and up the curving staircase behind it. 

Smitty stumbled on the stairs, feet tangling up and completely shocked by Matt’s words. Wildcat’s Playpen was the #1 supplier of Alpha/Omega porn in the world. 

What had Matt gotten him into?

Matt stopped in front of a large wooden door, knocked, waited for a second, nodded like he heard something and walked in, still dragging Smitty along. There was an enormous mahogany desk in the middle of the room with two chairs in front and possibly one of the biggest Alphas Smitty has ever seen standing behind it. The Alpha looked like he was almost seven feet tall, with wide shoulders and brown curly hair and (in Smitty’s humble opinion) a damn nice ass. He was turned away, looking out the window, and didn't move until Matt roughly deposited Smitty into one of the chairs. Matt cleared his throat quietly and pulled Smitty's hat off his head.

The man finally turned around and Smitty felt trapped under the look the blue-eyed Alpha gave him. His eyes wandered from Smitty’s face down his body, and he nodded once. “You were right, Matt, he’s perfect. You’re hired, young man, as long as Kryoz is willing.” 

Smitty's eyes went big. Kryoz was a name he recognized. He was quickly becoming the Alpha of choice on XXX sites. Not big and bulky like most Alphas, but with a presence that could be felt even in pictures. His eyes alone grabbed your attention and dragged you in, and yet he was an oddity in the industry, for he’d never done a full nude shoot. 

Matt nodded. “Should I take him to the studio?” 

Tyler shook his head and nodded towards the door instead. “He’s on his way up.”

Seconds later, the door opened to a view Smitty hoped to never forget. A beautiful specimen of a man entered, tall with white shoulder length hair, dressed in a black tailored suit that managed to highlight his body perfectly. His boots clicked on the floor as he stepped in the door. 

Matt nudged him and Smitty's mouth closed with a snap. Kryoz didn’t smile; he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face, Smitty’s eyes quickly took in the long fingers, painted nails and silver rings. 

Kryoz took a quick glance at Smitty, paused, then took a deep breath. He growled out a sharp “okay,” then turned to leave the office again. 

Smitty blinked and looked from Matt to Tyler and back. “So I got the job?” 

Tyler lifted an eyebrow. Eyes still on the spot Kyoz had just vacated, he nodded. “It would appear so.” 

Smitty smiled and clapped his hands, leaning forward. “Great! So what's the job?” 

Tyler growled and looked at Matt. “You didn't tell him?” 

Matt shrugged. 

“Smit, you’re doing a photoshoot.” 

Smitty was shaking his head almost before Matt had finished the sentence. “Come on, Matt, you know I barely know how to hold a camera?” 

Matt rolled his eyes. “As a model, dummy.” 

He snorted. “You've got to be fucking kidding, right? Right? I mean, all this is pretty fantastic,” Smitty added half-jokingly, waving his hands to indicate his body, “but I'm... fuck, I’m not… I mean … I'm not exactly model quality?”

“Come on, Smitty, you're like a wet dream for a lot of Alphas, and Betas, too, for that matter. That pale skin, your pretty pink lips, the fact you're 20 but can look 12.” Matt smirked. “Come on, baby boy. You know I would do a shoot with you, but I prefer behind the camera.” 

Smitty blushed at the old nickname. 

“Besides, I think you'll like working with Kryoz.” 

Smitty leaned back, head bouncing off the back of the chair. “Kryoz? Like that Kryoz? The one that was just in here?” 

“Yes, that Kryoz. There is only one, thank god,” Tyler chuckled. The smile lines that appeared around his eyes made him much less intimidating. Smitty decided he rather liked the big Alpha. 

“He is quickly becoming our most popular Alpha model. Tall and dominating without being big, bulky and scary. He can be a nightmare when it comes to his scene partners, though. The omega he was supposed to shoot with today was too tall, too broad, and too fucking cocky. The first few photos were horrible between Kryoz’s glare and Brian's smirk. Idiot then made a comment to Kryoz along the lines of ‘he could only dream of his omega ass’ and Kryoz ordered him out of the building.” 

Tyler sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk. “Listen, I pride myself on the fact we never allow an Alpha to order an omega in any act. It’s all acting, smoke and mirrors so to speak. Today's shoot is for a massive center spread in next week's posts, that's the only reason I am willing to pay this much for a newbie. We are on a schedule and this needs to be shot today.”

Matt placed his hand on Smitty’s shoulder. “I told Tyler, you’re not afraid of Alphas and can give as good as you get when an Alpha gets snarky.” 

Tyler laughed and winked good-naturedly at him. “That's the kind of thing Kryoz likes. So what do you say, Smitty? Think you can handle it? Ready to make your debut in porn with a hot Alpha?” 

Smitty sat up and leaned forward, hand out to shake Tyler’s. “I've been handling this asshole for years. I think I’m ready for a new challenge. The sexy parts- well, that's just an added bonus.”

Tyler laughed and took Smitty’s outstretched hand. “Good. Just listen to Panda, he’s the photographer on set today. You’ll be fine. And Panda’s good at shutting Kryoz up if he gets out of hand.” Tyler focused his attention on Matt. “Get him down to wardrobe and makeup with Moo. And make sure he signs the forms.” 

Matt handed an envelope over to Tyler. “No problem, forms are already done. As resident Alpha and Smitty’s power of attorney, I did it preemptively.” 

“Hold on, as my what?” Smitty yelped. 

Matt just shook his head. ”Tsk tsk. Smit, have you already forgotten? You were here maybe a week, those fuckin’ bruises still hadn’t faded and we had been drinking and smoking all night. It was your idea. Said you obviously couldn't be trusted to make your own decisions.” 

Smitty rubbed his face exasperatedly, already turning away from the amused Wildcat behind him. “That's not legal, it was written on a napkin!” 

Matt nodded, taking his arm to lead him out of the room. “Yup, but it was signed and stamped by a notary. Dooo thought it was hilarious but also true.” 

Smitty trailed along behind Matt. “Dooo? Fuck, of course Eric is a notary.” 

Matt nodded. “Don’t worry, I made sure the contract was for no nudity. Don't get your panties in a bunch, you’ll be able to keep them on.”

Smitty just stared and followed Matt down the hall. Knocking and promptly walking in the door labeled wardrobe, Matt waved at the older man waiting for them in the middle of the room. He tossed something red to Matt who then handed it to Smitty. “Smit, this is Moo. Go behind the curtain and put these on.” 

Smitty tossed his clothes onto a chair as he changed, wiggling and shimmying into the tightest pair of silky briefs he had ever worn. Once he had them on, he turned and looked at the mirror and immediately squeaked. “Holy shit. These practically show my internal organs. Matt, you can tell what religion I am!” 

Both Moo and Matt at the same time reply, “Get out here.” 

Moo laughed as Smitty walked out with his hands in front of him, clinging to whatever scraps of dignity he had left. “That's the whole point, dude. The audience wants to see everything.” 

Matt just looked him up and down and smirked. ”It's porn, Smit.”

“Tell me again how this is a good life decision, Matt? Oh my god, what if my parents see this?” Smitty hissed, panicked, as Matt walked him over to the makeup chair where Moo was waiting. 

“Do your parents read porn mags? For that matter, do they read male on male Alpha-slash-Omega porn?” 

“I- yeah, good point.” Smitty climbed into the makeup chair and tried to relax. 

It seemed the description of ‘makeup’ was a bit inaccurate. As he sat, Moo held up a wicked-looking straight razor. “Since I am about to get very personal all up in your space, you can call me Moo, or Brock.” The smile that followed was bright and kind, and some of Smitty's nerves dispersed. 

He quickly learned that that had been Brock’s attempt to calm him before the torture began. He sat, trying to be quiet as he was shaved, waxed, plucked and trimmed on his face, head and body. 

When he whimpered for around the hundredth time, Brock giggled. “You're kind of adorable.” He fluffed his fingers through Smitty's hair. “Kryoz is gonna love you.” 

Smitty flushed bright pink and considered stabbing Moo with the straight razor as the older man plucked another stray hair. “He already met me.” 

Moo cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yup. All he said was ‘okay’.” 

Moo stepped back a bit, grabbing Smitty’s chin and turning his head back and forth. “From Kryoz, that's a love poem. Okay, we’re done with the hard part. Well, till Kryoz gets his hands on you.”

Smitty groaned and chuckled wearily. “Dude, no puns or innuendoes before I even have coffee.” 

Moo’s hand went to his face, his eyes big. “Oh my god. You poor baby, you haven't had coffee yet?” He snapped his fingers at one of the people wandering around. “Coffee for Smitty. ASAP.” He glanced over at him. “Cream? Sugar?” 

“Both, please.” 

Minutes later, a large cup of coffee appeared in his hands. Smitty took a sip, sighed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. “I take back everything I was thinking about you, Brock. You are a god among men.” 

Brock grinned. “You’ll have to brush your teeth when you finish. Kryoz’s nose is even more sensitive than most Alphas and he doesn't like the people he shoots with to smell like anything but their natural scent. Won’t even tolerate someone in the shoot whose scent he doesn't like. That was the first thing he complained about when Brian walked in this morning.” 

Smitty’s eyes went big. “Oh my god, that's what he was doing? When he walked in the office, before he spoke, he took a deep breath before he approved. He must have been checking out my scent.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Brain wasn’t firing on all synapses, I guess.” 

Brock leered at him, and for the first time Smitty realized Moo was an Alpha. “He must have liked how you smelled.” He leaned in close to Smitty's neck and he felt a gentle puff of air as Brock scented him. “You do smell nice. It's familiar but hard to place, like warm fall leaves and something else... it's really subtle.” 

“It's a Canadian thing, actually.” Smitty offered as a hint. Brock just looked at him, more confused. 

Smitty giggled. “Matt says I smell like home. Like maple syrup.” 

Brock laughed, refocusing his attention back on whatever product he was fluffing into Smitty’s hair. “Oh my god, that's it.” 

“Okay,” he said a minute later, snapping on a new pair of gloves. “I am going to rub you down with some cream that will neutralize the smell of me and anyone else on you. Once you’ve brushed your teeth, I’ll add a little gloss to those pretty pink lips of yours and you’ll be already for Kryoz.” 

Ten minutes later, Smitty was introduced to the photographer Panda, who he realized he had met before at Matt's place under the name Anthony, and his assistant. He was sat on a comfy dark grey sofa, wearing a black robe and the red satin briefs. Panda and his assistant moved around the room, adjusting the lights and filters. Panda ordered the assistant to change the pillows and blanket on the couch, changing his mind a few times about what background items he wanted in the shots. Adding a fur throw rug in front of the sofa, Panda stepped back and looked through the camera. There was a quiet “perfection,” and then Panda was grinning as he leaned past the camera again, his next word much louder. “Kryoz.” 

A few moments passed before Kryoz strolled into the room, silky suit gleaming under the warm lighting. His movements were slow and casual but precise, like a tightly coiled spring. He seated himself on the other end of the sofa from Smitty, regarding the camera almost regally. 

Panda clapped his hands. “Ok. Smitty, we’ll start slow. This shoot is supposed to be a progression, to show a complete scene. Kryoz is your boyfriend, he’s just getting home from a long day at the office, and his job is stressful. You, being the good little Omega want to take care of your Alpha, yeah? Cuddle on the couch, undress him down to his underwear, that sort of thing. Then we will get you two to the bed and take some shots. All tasteful, I promise.” 

Smitty nodded, glancing over at Kryoz, and swallowed nervously. The assistant walked over, a hand out to wordlessly ask for the robe. Smitty chanced another glance at Kryoz, seeing no reaction to his almost naked body.

“Okay, Smitty, sit on the couch on your knees turned to Kryoz. Lean forward a bit, offering him your neck to scent. Good -- perfect, arch your back a bit more. Good, exactly.” The camera clicked a few times. “Okay, Kryoz, put your hand on his shoulder and lean in like you’re scenting him.” 

Kryoz leaned in, placing his hand gently on Smitty’s shoulder. His rings were cool against Smitty’s skin, his nose gently brushing over the thin skin of his neck. Smitty could feel how tense the man was. He reached up and placed his hand over Kryoz’s, pressing down in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “I won't break.”

Kryoz nodded and buried his nose against Smitty’s neck. The shutter snapped shut again and Panda picked a different camera up, loping in a wide circle around the set. 

There was a pause, and then Panda cleared his throat. “Okay, gonna change some filters and move a couple lights. Smitty, you're doing great. Kryoz, try to relax and look like you're enjoying this. We will transition to the undressing part. Let's start with the tie.” 

Kryoz slowly leaned back, almost oblivious to the people moving around them. Panda set the new camera up a little closer. “Okay, let's do this. It's on you, Smitty, take your time.” 

Smitty leaned forward and reached for his tie. “Okay, let’s just loosen this knot. Um, okay, who tied this thing? Must have been a boy scout or something, yup, that or a sailor? Ah, there we go, got it.” The talking calmed his nerves. Letting his mouth distract and keep him busy was familiar territory. He blushed and turned to Panda nervously. “This okay? If I'm talking, will it spoil the photos?”

“You're doing great, Smitty, I'm getting some incredible shots here. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.” 

The assistant peeked around the camera. “The readers are going to enjoy seeing those lips open. Make them think about what they want to put between them.” Kryoz growled deep in his chest and glared at the assistant, who quickly ducked away with both hands up in a “no harm” gesture.

“Hey, it's no big deal,” Smitty said reassuringly as he slipped Kryoz’s jacket off his shoulders. “A little sexual harassment is to be expected under the circumstances, right?” 

Kryoz growled low and rumbling again, but when Smitty chanced a glance over, he noted that his eyes were closed, the muscles of his shoulders and his arms tight, like he was holding himself back from moving. 

Taking a second Smitty tried to examine himself mentally, but he couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. Panda seemed happy with the shoot so far, but Kryoz seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he was nervous? But Kryoz was a professional, he had done tonnes of these types of shoots. It couldn’t be his nerves. Maybe he actually didn't like how Smitty smelled and just agreed to the contract because this shoot had already cost Tyler money. Smitty realized that while the Alpha’s nose had been pressed against his throat, he hadn't felt him breathing. 

Steadying himself, Smitty was still determined to do the best job he could, and the grumpy Alpha was just going to have to deal with it. Maybe a little roleplaying, genuinely getting into the imaginary scene, would help move this along and calm them both down.

Smitty ran his hands up the Alpha’s arms slowly and gently, then circled over his shoulders and down his chest. He spoke softly, from the back of his throat, calm and high-toned, almost coaxing. “Hey there, good-looking. You look like you’ve had a rough day, huh, baby?” 

Kryoz’s eyes opened wide and he stared directly into Smitty's eyes. “There you go.” Smitty’s voice became a low, rough whisper, feeling trapped under the Alpha’s gaze. He moved his hands slowly, telegraphing his movements as he started working on unbuttoning Kryoz’s shirt. He let his hands slide along the Alpha’s chest, just below Kryoz’s nipples. He could feel Kryoz shift under his touch, but he just kept talking. 

“You have the most amazing eyes. Absolutely gorgeous, what colour are they? Green? Gray? They just seem to keep changing.” Kryoz just kept watching him, stare seeming to pin him down like a butterfly mounted to a board. Smitty's hands shook slightly as he moved down to open the last few buttons. “We’ll just get this shirt off of you, get you comfortable. Maybe a nice shoulder or back rub. I’m pretty good at those, if I may say so. Let me help you relax, Alpha?” Kryoz blinked and his hands trembled when Smitty called him Alpha, but Smitty didn't see it, eyes now intent on the body before him as he pushed the shirt back off Kryoz’s shoulders.

“Nice going, Smitty.” Smitty jumped at the sound of Panda’s voice, the sounds around them suddenly rushing back in as he realized he had forgotten where they were. “Run your nose along his jaw while you push the shirt down his arms.” Smitty nodded, leaning in and tightening his touch as his hands trembled just slightly. He gently rubbed his nose along Kryoz’s jaw, inhaling his scent. It was an intoxicating combination of something spicy and sweet; he nuzzled his cheek against Kryoz’s rough stubble and the soft skin of his neck and hummed quietly. Kryoz tilted his neck to give him more access to nuzzle against him, but he didn't move besides that, leaving Smitty to hold his waist as he scented along Kryoz’s neck. 

“Nice,” Panda encouraged. “Kryoz, stand up so Smitty can take off your pants. Smitty, kneel down with your hands on his belt. Tilt your head back and look up at him. Perfect, arch your back just a bit more. Okay, hold that.” There were a series of clicks from the different cameras. “Okay, go ahead and take off his pants.”

Smitty unbuckled the belt and pulled it free. Setting it aside, he brought his hands up to take care of the button and the zipper. 

He realized then that Kryoz was hard. 

Really hard. 

Popping the button and sliding the zipper down, he tugged the pants down lower, letting the dark material pool around his ankles, and sucked in a deep breath as he noticed a dark spot on Kryoz’s grey boxers. It was a porn shoot; if there was ever a judgement free zone, this would be it. Smitty tried to ignore it and slowly stood up, waiting for Panda’s next direction. 

Knowing Kryoz was aroused, that he had had an effect on him, definitely changed his mood. He had been so focused on doing a good job that he had kind of forgotten he was mostly naked, and now Kryoz was, too. There had been a simmering arousal since the beginning but now… now he was definitely thinking about Kryoz’s cock. The shape of it trapped under his boxers, not a monster but longer then average, running down to his left side. Smitty felt his own cock twitch in interest; he blushed and resisted the impulse to touch or conceal it. Not that he could really hide anything in what he was wearing.

Panda seemed to be ignoring the both of them as he peered through the camera’s viewfinder to give directions. “Smit, stand closer to Kryoz, forehead on his chest. Kryoz, hands on his shoulders.” The camera clicked. “Good, good. Now head on his shoulder, Smitty. Kryoz, hands on his hips -- no, wait, better yet, arms around his waist. Lean in closer.” 

Smitty bit back a moan when his hard cock brushed against Kryoz’s. 

He hadn't been with anyone since he was back in Canada. Concentrating on finding a new life and figuring out how he had let his life get so messed up had kept him from being touched by anyone other than himself for months. Feeling Kryoz’s body so close, even through the layers of fabric, and smelling his amazing scent was sending his thoughts tumbling, and his body was reacting in ways he hadn't felt in some time.

“Great. Now Kryoz, move back to the couch. Smitty, up on his lap facing me. Lean back against his shoulder, head back to the side. Kryoz, slide your hands around to his front.” 

Kryoz’s hands slid over his hips and wrapped around his waist. He tucked his thumbs under just the edge of Smitty's briefs and stretched his fingers open to frame along the sides of his cock. 

“Great, Kryoz. Now act like you’re biting at his neck.” 

Smitty arched his back and sighed out a breath when Kryoz leaned down and set his teeth against his pulse, not biting down, just holding them there. Kryoz’s hard-on was pressed right between Smitty's cheeks. Between the teeth embedded delicately in his neck and the heady scent of Alpha arousal filling the air, it took everything for him not to grind back against Kryoz; his own erection twitched, his need becoming harder to control. The camera clicked away but Smitty barely noticed.

“Right!” Panda clapped, and this time, both of them jumped. “Let's move this to the bed. Smitty, on your back. Kryoz over top, caging him in, covering his body like you are protecting him.” 

Smitty was moving in a fog; like a puppet, he just let Panda pull his strings, following his suggestions. He just wanted to be close to Kryoz again, as soon as possible. He climbed up onto the bed and laid back. Kryoz crawled over his body carefully, his knees on either side of his hips and his hands by his shoulders. Smitty felt the warmth radiating off the Alpha’s body above him. 

He followed the line of the body over him -- over his chest, his neck. He noted the soft arch of Kryoz’s lips, the mole above his upper lip on the right side. When he finally looked up and their eyes met, it was like something clicked into place. He lifted a hand and placed it gently on the Alpha’s cheek; Kryoz mimicked him, his thumb brushing gently over Smitty’s cheekbone, and sparks of desire rushed through Smitty’s body. 

Kryoz’s eyes never left his as he slowly rocked his lower half down against him. Smitty let out a quiet whimper and Kryoz did it again. Smitty’s mind went a little fuzzy and quiet again, no longer noticing the sound of the camera and the other people in the room.

Panda’s voice broke through the fog, not for the first time today. “Time to sit up. Smitty -- in Kryoz’s lap. We’ll wrap the sheet around you so you look totally naked.” 

The assistant moved in and artfully draped a dark satin sheet over their bodies. Smitty moved into position, rocking his hips a bit as he got comfortable. This time, Kryoz made a soft sound and took a deep slow breath. 

Kryoz’s eyes stared into Smitty’s and he slowly rolled his hips up against him. Smitty found himself suddenly sinking back into that foggy quiet headspace that Panda had so rudely interrupted a few minutes before. Kryoz’s body against his just felt so perfect. The way he was looking into his eyes, so open but also almost predatory. Combining the feel and the heat of their bodies against each other, the way his eyes seemed to be staring into his very soul, was making him all relaxed and floaty. 

Even a few minutes ago, he would have been blushing and absolutely terrified at the thought of cumming in his underwear during a photoshoot. But now that he was being led there by Kryoz, Smitty felt safe, protected, unashamed, and he wanted so badly to give Kryoz what he wanted. 

Kryoz leaned in and placed a gentle kiss just above his pulse point. For the first time he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper against his skin. “Mine.”

The Alpha buried his face in Smitty's neck, mouth open, teeth once more pressing lightly above his collar bone. This time, though gentle, the bite felt firm and intentional. Smitty arched into his mouth.

“That’s a wrap!” Panda’s firm voice broke through the fog. “Kryoz! Take some time.” 

Kryoz froze and quickly pulled away, every muscle seeming to tense up. He leapt away, almost knocking Smitty down as he ran from the studio. Smitty watched him exit, wide-eyed and confused. His brain was unable to transition from the edge of an orgasm to being left all alone again, and he ached with how close he had been. With Kryoz’s warm body gone, he suddenly felt cold and heavy. 

He gathered the sheet around his body for a little warmth and curled in on himself, body starting to tremble. Panda took one look at him, turned and yelled, “Somebody get Matt!”

Matt was at Smitty’s side in what seemed like seconds. “Hey, bud. How you doing?” Smitty just mumbled at him. He gathered him up, wrapping his arm around the shivering omega’s shoulders to lead him carefully back to the wardrobe. “Let's get you changed and home, baby boy.” 

Smitty was still dazed, just following along with Matt’s steady directions. He faded in and out; getting dressed, Matt driving him home, and the fog fading again as Matt tucked him into bed. 

Startled out of the fog, Smitty's eyes blinked open as Matt rubbed a hand over his shoulder. He was holding a water bottle in his other hand. “Here, bud, drink this. Feeling better?” 

Smitty slowly sat up a bit and gulped down half the bottle. He nodded, though his voice was rough as he replied. “Yeah, man. I’m sorry. I… don’t know what happened?” 

Matt frowned. “Yeah, um. Not sure what I should say. I guess Kryoz went off script or something. Tyler’s pretty pissed. Said he would double your pay.” 

Smitty mumbled, “Yeah, ok, cool,” but his mind was still pretty foggy. He didn't understand why Tyler would be mad, what Kryoz could have possibly done so wrong. He was also still trying to figure out why Kryoz ran off like that so fast. 

His lack of sleep from the night before and his confusion over everything during the shoot left him exhausted and unable to stay awake. He curled up, pulled his blankets over his head and drifted off. 

He dreamt of green eyes, long fingers and silver rings. 

He woke up longing for the smell of something spicy and sweet and the warmth he had felt with Kryoz. “You’re such an idiot, Smitty, get over it,” he muttered absent-mindedly to himself. Kryoz was one hell of a gorgeous man, sure, but he would be an idiot to get himself all hung up over a guy he had only met once..

For the next two weeks, Smitty’s thoughts always led back to Kryoz, dreaming about his eyes whether he was awake or asleep. Feeling a ghost of his touch on his shoulder or his teeth on his skin. He was grumpy and tired and so quiet Matt was worried about him. The familiar Alpha pushed him into the shower and put food in front of him and made him eat and drink water; he didn't say much, just watched over his friend, taking care of the drifting omega.

Sixteen days after the shoot, Matt walked in and tossed a white envelope onto Smitty’s lap. “What’s this?” Smitty asked, voice rough from lack of use and full of indifference. 

“You need to see these.” 

Smitty peeled it open, dumping out the contents. He realized right away that it was the latest copy of Wildcat’s Playpen; the photo had come out online first, but he had been too emotional to go looking for the spread. But there it was staring up at him. The shoot had made the cover, Kryoz scenting his neck. 

The magazine is slick and slippery as he turns it around in his hands. Smitty hummed, remembering the moment, the sensation of knowing how close Kryoz’s mouth was to his skin. What he saw surprised him, though: Kryoz’s Alpha eyes burned red. He was glaring at the camera man with a look of pure possessiveness. Smitty recalled that that shot had been when Panda had called a break to change lights and filters. Panda must have changed to a filter to highlight the red of Kryoz’s eyes. 

“You’re the centerfold, too, but the spread starts at page 23,” Matt said quietly, patting him on the shoulder as he walked away. 

Smitty's hands shook as he opened up the magazine. There it was in print, and it's all just so much. Smitty kneeling with his hands on Kryoz’s belt, Kryoz’s body leaning towards him. The two of them in their underwear, Smitty in Kryoz’s lap, arms wrapped around each other, Kryoz’s eyes closed, looking like he was going to bite through his lip. The look of pure pleasure on Smitty’s face, Kryoz’s large hands framing his cock as it strained against the fabric of the tight red briefs. 

Kryoz’s eyes red and gleaming with Alpha power, his teeth pressed to the pale skin of Smitty's neck right over where a mating mark would be. That had been when he had finally spoken. 

Smitty shook his head, realizing suddenly that Panda had called an end to the shoot at that moment, ordering Kryoz to take a break. He had been so out of it himself that he hadn’t processed what was happening, but looking at the photos, Smitty thought he finally understood what was going on. It was like a door slamming open as he finally understood, and he gasped and whined as it all became clear. 

“Matt, I need to see him.”

Matt came back into the room, Smitty's jacket in hand and an expression of amused resignation. “Yeah, Tyler and I figured you would say that. Get dressed, we leave in five, horny bitch.” 

Smitty jumped up and ran to his room, skidding to a stop in front of his closet. Thank God Matt had made him shower this morning, but what was he going to wear? The last time Kryoz had seen him he was in just briefs, and he had obviously liked what he saw but Smitty wanted to make a good impression. He grabbed the skinny jeans that Matt said gave him a nice ass, and after shimmying his way into them he stopped again, holding a few shirts between his fingers. 

Matt pulled a white t-shirt from the bunch in his hand. “This with those jeans and your red letterman jacket. It's always been a really good look for you, Smit.” 

Smitty ran to brush his teeth just in case and met Matt at the front door. Matt was waving his keys around one finger. “I’m driving.” 

With a huff Smitty followed him out the door. “Why are you driving?” 

Matt looked over the top of the car and smirked. “Because, dummy, if this meeting goes as well as I know you hope, you’ll be going home with Kryoz. Plus, I mean… have you seen my car? A beauty. Don’t disrespect her like that.” 

Smitty was uncharacteristically quiet during the ride. He flipped through the radio stations, then hooked up his phone and tried to find a playlist, a song, anything. His hands twitched and his knees bounced. 

Matt finally put a hand on his knee. ”Smit, calm down. It's going to be fine.” They both smiled but they each also knew Smitty was running through every possible negative outcome in his head.

They pulled up in front of the studio and Smitty was jumping out before Matt had even come to a full stop. “Dude, calm down,” Matt yelled as he locked up and followed him to the door. 

Panda was standing in the doorway and took a long look at Smitty. “Whoa, he’s got it bad, eh?” he asked Matt, who just nodded. “Listen, kid, Kryoz has been through it. So, like... be gentle, okay?” 

Smitty nodded. “Him and me both, I guess?” 

Tyler and Kryoz were in the office. Tyler was perched on the edge of his desk, glaring at Kryoz. Kryoz looked rough, hands clenched tight around the arms of the chair, hair a mess and hanging in his face. 

Tyler turned and growled out a sharp “Sit.” Smitty knew it was an order but paused for a second before he actually moved, showing Tyler the order didn't work. Tyler glanced over at Matt and nodded but didn't say another word. 

Moving further into the room Smitty sat in the chair to his side, the same one he was in that first morning. He turned, giving his full attention to Kryoz. Kryoz didn't even look at him, but Smitty watched his nose twitch, meaning he had caught his scent. 

Smitty cleared his throat; he hated the stale quiet, so he figured he may as well make the awkward moment even more awkward. “A mating bond, huh, really?... Did you mean to, or..” His voice cracked. ”Was it just an in the moment thing?” 

Kryoz cringed, only managing to glance over for a second before his eyes dropped to the floor. His voice was so quiet Smitty struggled to hear. “I’m sorry… I would never have...fuck. It’ll fade in a few weeks if..um..if we don't reinforce it.” 

Smitty's heart felt like it had been torn out of his chest. “So you didn't mean it?” 

Something in the tone of his voice must have affected Kryoz. The Alpha sat up and his eyes flashed between Tyler and Smitty. “No, I mean I would never… without your consent… I didn’t… I just couldn't?” He looked over at Tyler and bit his lip with a look of confusion and desperate sadness. 

Tyler sighed. “What my eloquent friend here is attempting to explain is that he is very interested in getting to know you. He did not intend to initiate the mating bond during the shoot. His instincts kicked in and he was not in control; he would never intentionally do something like that without the other person's consent. If I may be so bold, John...” Kryoz looked up and nodded. Smitty rolled that new information around in his head. John. 

“John here has never had anyone affect him the way you did. Matt has informed me that you have never reacted like this around an Alpha, either? We had no way of knowing the two of you would be affected this way. Kryoz is sorry for what he did.” He glared over at Kryoz. “He has also promised that nothing like this will happen again. Can we convince you to do more photoshoots with him?”

Smitty was shocked by that last question and it threw off his train of thought. “What? More shoots?” 

Tyler laughed. “Are you kidding me? Those photos were so hot I thought some of the staff were going to cum in their jeans. There were boners everywhere. We had to release a second run of the magazines -- that hasn’t happened in years. Print, Smitty, people were downloading and buying print versions. I want pictures, videos, interviews, anything you will give me” 

Smitty’s jaw dropped open. “Oh? Wow… that’s wow.” He looked over at Kryoz. “May I speak to Kryoz alone first, please?” 

“I don’t know if that's... ” Tyler started but Smitty interrupted. 

“It’ll be fine, Tyler. Besides I'd want to talk to him before another shoot anyway.”

Matt looked like he also wanted to argue, but a look from Smitty stopped him from speaking. Tyler and Matt left the room, pulling the door closed behind them. “I'm right here if you need me, Smit,” Matt said, and the lock snicked closed. 

Smitty wiped his palms on his thighs and stood up, moving to stand in front of Kryoz. Kryoz’s eyes twitched up and the length of his body; their eyes met briefly, and John’s eyes quickly returned to the floor. 

“Kryoz? Hey. John right? Look, we can let the bond dissolve, okay. I get it, I am no one's first choice for a life mate. You’re a smoking hot Alpha and I’m just a broken Omega. If you’re not interested I totally get it. If you were just like, scent drunk or whatever, I get that. 

“But, um... I need you to understand I am an Omega that doesn't obey just any Alpha -- actually, I have never met an Alpha who could command me. So, like, when you said what you said, I realized for the first time I felt a command. But that was after the mating bond had started, so you need to know you didn't do anything against my consent. And, um... I like the way you make me feel.” 

He knew he was trailing off, voice feeble and concerned, but it felt important for John to know, even if the Alpha didn’t want to keep the bond.

Kryoz finally looked up, meeting and holding Smitty’s eyes. “You.. You’d keep it? You actually want to be mine?” 

His eyes went wide. “Smitty, don’t just say that cause you feel sorry for me or something. I’ll deal with it.” His eyes were heartsick and pleading. “I can’t just play at this. For me, if we cement this bond, there's no going back. I’m a one and done kind of mate.” 

Smitty wrapped his fingers around John’s hands and knelt before him. “I don’t understand it. I have no words. I barely even know you, but something about you feels so right to me.” 

Kryoz squeezed Smitty’s fingers. “I’ve smelled you on Panda once, and of course on Matt. I hoped someday I would get the chance to meet you, but I thought you were Matt's boyfriend.” 

Smitty grinned at the thought of him and Matt as boyfriends after the disastrous end to their attempted relationship. 

“And then, Jesus, you were here, And you were going to do the photo shoot. I thought I could handle it, but your scent was so strong and I was reacting before I realized what was happening. I was fighting my instincts, but you smelled aroused for me and all I could think about was touching you, breathing in your scent. When our eyes met, the bond started to form even before I realized. I started to lose control. If Panda hadn’t stopped me at that moment...” He shook his head. “I would have claimed you right then and there.” 

John blushed, eyes still locked with Smitty’s. “I’ve never lost control, never been so turned on as I was with you.” 

Smitty was left speechless. He tilted his head to the side gently, showing the Alpha his neck. “Tell me to kiss you.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Kryoz growled. “No.” 

Smitty's voice was quiet. “Please Alpha, I need to know?” 

Leaning in closer, Kryoz runs his nose along Smitty's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his scent gland. The bonding mark and the bond itself had been slowly fading over the last two weeks, but Smitty could feel it zing through the spot Kryoz kissed, through his body, every nerve pulsing. 

Kryoz drew away, breathing hard, then leaned back. In a quiet, firm Alpha voice, he commanded, “Kiss me, omega.” 

Smitty stretched up until he could reach Kryoz’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and gentle but it left Smitty breathless. He drew back slowly, breathing heavy. Kryoz's eyes opened, and they were red, shining as he studied Smitty intensely. Smitty grinned. “So, we doing this?” 

Kryoz nodded, already leaning in for another kiss. Their mouths moved together and Kryoz placed a hand on Smitty’s cheek, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Smitty fell into the kiss, reveling in the sensation of letting Kryoz take full control. 

All too soon, Kryoz pulled away and there was an obvious bulge in his pants. Smitty reached out, wanting to touch him but Kryoz stopped his hand. “Smitty… I am barely in control here. I need to claim you,” he growled, the thick vibration rumbling in both their chests. “I’ve been hard since I felt you enter the building. When I caught your scent as you walked into the room, it took every ounce of my strength to stay in my seat and not just claim you then. If you touch me, I don’t think I will be able to control myself. And I really don’t want to claim you in Tyler’s office.” He paused and chuckled. “Besides, if we stay here, Tyler may try and get it on film.” 

Smitty laughed. ”Not this time. Maybe someday. After you claim me. When you bite me and claim me as yours, that moment is only for us. Take me home, Alpha.” 

Kryoz smiled and rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but he still took the omega’s hand to pull him up off the floor. Not letting go of Smitty's hand, he pulled him out the door and down the hall. When they passed Matt, he gave them a thumbs up and an amused, exasperated grin. 

Tyler blocked their path to the exit, regarding John’s posture cautiously. ‘“John? Are you sure?” Kryoz just grunted at him and growled low when he didn't immediately move out of the way. 

Smitty giggled as he was pulled down the hall. Glancing back at Tyler, he called, “Sorry, Tyler. He’s in Alpha mode right now. You’ll have to talk to him later. But for the record, he seems pretty excited at the idea and I am 100% in.” Tyler snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned back to Matt, but Smitty saw some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders before the omega turned his attention back to the hallway John was leading him down.

They exited the building and Kryoz led him to a black BMW. “Get in,” he muttered. “But stay on your side. I am not gonna be able to control myself if you touch me.” 

Smitty took in the tense, disheveled state of Kryoz’s body. “Are you okay to drive?” 

Kryoz nodded. As much as teasing him sounded appealing, Smitty really didn't want to end up in an accident before he even got this Alpha in bed. 

Kryoz revved the engine and laid rubber as they flew out of the parking lot. Watching the way Kryoz controlled the powerful vehicle stirred something inside Smitty, his cock still hard inside his jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kryoz’s hands, the long fingers, the silver rings and the painted nails, wanting to feel them on his skin.

Smitty barely paid attention when they pulled into an underground parking lot. Kryoz came around to open his door and grabbed his hand to bring him through the building, grip tight and intoxicating. 

They exchanged impatient, uncomfortable smiles in the elevator, and Smitty watched John’s hands clench and release, as if restraining himself. He fidgeted anxiously with the hem of his shirt; he wanted so badly to drag Kryoz into a kiss but he had taken his earlier warning to heart, and at least he knew John was waiting just as impatiently as he, watching the numbers go up and up. 

When the elevator stopped at the penthouse, Kryoz had to use a key on the panel before the door would open up. Smitty barely noted the large windows and spacious rooms before Kryoz was tugging him straight to the bedroom.

Kryoz sat on the edge of the biggest bed that Smitty has ever seen and pulled the ardent omega down into his lap, letting their lips meet thoughtlessly. John kissed him until he felt senseless and then nuzzled into his neck, whispering against his skin, “God, you smell so good. I’ve been dreaming of this since the shoot. Fuck, Smitty. I want you so bad.” 

Smitty groaned, his cock hard and cramped inside his tight jeans. He latched on to Kryoz’s neck, kissing and licking up to his ear, his voice hot and low against his skin. “Of course you’re into dirty talk. Jesus Christ, John.” 

At the sound of his name from Smitty, for the first time Kryoz growled and thrusted up against Smitty. “Fuck, John,” Smitty whined. “You’re gonna make me cum in my jeans.” 

The Alpha moaned and tilted his head further back in a show of vulnerability. Smitty mouthed over the pale skin, dragging his teeth gently over his pulse. John whined and grabbed Smitty's hips, pulling him down tight against him, grinding hard against him. “John..John... fuck. Get these clothes off, I am dying to get my hands on you.”

Snorting but nodding in agreement, Kryoz quickly divesting them both of their clothes. He pulled Smitty back down into his lap, humming and mumbling all the things he wanted to do to him. Smitty’s balls ached and his cock was hard and leaking; he wanted to feel John in him, or him in John -- at this point, he wasn’t going to be picky. He was starting to sink back into that foggy hazy head space, and he just wanted contact, any skin on skin contact and closeness with his Alpha.

Kryoz continued to kiss and nuzzle into Smitty, rubbing his hands up and down his back and up through his hair, pulling Smitty tightly to his body. The feel of their hard lengths rubbing against each other made both of them groan. 

Body was on fire, Smitty felt like he was going mad in need; it was all too much and not enough at the same time, and he had never felt this needy. He whimpered against Kryoz’s lips, breathless. “Please, John, please…” He pushed John back onto the bed, straddling him and grinding himself down on him. “Lube?” he groaned into John's ear. John raised his head, eyes wide, glazed over, pupils blown wide in lust, and waved a hand over to the nightstand. 

Smitty crawled partially off John, reaching in the drawer without looking. Instead of the bottle he was expecting, his hand ran over the glossy cover of a magazine, and he smirked as he pulled it out. “Leisure reading or just jerking off?” He gave John a cheeky grin, then pulled out a half-empty tube of lube. 

“Couldn't stop thinking about you,” Kryoz growled, rolling them over so he was laying over Smitty. “Nightly since the photo shoot. I brought home those red briefs and jerked off to your scent till they didn't smell like you anymore. Couldn't control myself. Thinking about holding you, touching you, dreamed of you under me, just like this." He rocked down, rubbing his cock along Smitty's hard length. “Came so hard thinking about you, Smitty.”

Smitty gasped, eyes widening, and his cock twitched, head rolling back while his hips pressed up, seeking more contact. Kryoz took the lube from between his fingers, pouring some in his hand. He reached between them, long fingers wrapping around and stroking them both. Smitty moaned, his body trembling. “Me too, John, fuck. Please, I need you.” 

John wrapped his fingers around Smitty’s cock, stroking tightly to Smitty whimper. “Did you, Smit? My sweet omega, did you touch yourself thinking of me? Did you stroke this pretty cock?” He leaned back a bit on his knees and used his clean hand to push Smitty's thighs further apart. 

Smitty bit his bottom lip, nodding, and opened his thighs wider, making room for Kryoz. John slipped a slick hand down over his balls between his cheeks, brushing a fingertip over his hole. "Did you touch yourself here, when you thought of me?" The omega blushed and whimpered.

Leaning up, John licked a long stripe up Smitty’s neck, he purred against his skin. “I want to be in you when I claim you, baby.” John slid his body down Smitty’s, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his skin, stopping to nibble and lick each nipple. Smitty ran his fingers over John's shoulders, tangling them in his long hair, and writhed and trembled under him. 

John wiggled his shoulders once he got between Smitty’s thighs, and once he got himself comfortable, he set his mouth to licking and sucking teasingly at Smitty’s cock while working his fingers into his tight, hot body. “Holy shit, baby,” John breathed in between licks. “You're so tight and hot, can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” He slowly teased and tapped Smitty's prostate, leaving him squirming and rocking his hips between his fingers and his mouth.

Finally, John pulled off Smitty, slipping his slick fingers out, and he grabbed his hips and tugged him closer roughly. “Want you in my lap, baby.” He slicked up his cock with more lube as Smitty crawled up his body, facing him with dark eyes, blown pupils. Smitty lined himself up, knocking John’s hand out of the way, and, with a moan, he slowly lowered himself. His head tilted back, eyes closed, and he clutched onto John's shoulders, whimpering when John was fully seated inside him. 

Kryoz growled protectively and pulled Smitty closer. “It's okay, baby, I got you.” Kryoz ran his fingers through Smitty's hair, soothing and gentle. Smitty blinked and licked his lips, his eyes meeting John’s. He caught only a flash of red before John closed his eyes and rested his head against his shoulder. 

Wrapping a hand around John's jaw, Smitty rubbing a thumb over his sharp cheekbones. “Look at me, John,” he whispered softly. “I want to see those beautiful eyes, green or red. I just want to look into your eyes and feel you.”

John growled low and desperate, opening his eyes. They flashed red as his Alpha started to take over, and Smitty leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. “Fuck, Alpha, you’re so hot.” 

John chuckled, his Alpha fangs just starting to peek out. “Not sure how long I’m going to last, omega. You feel so good.” 

Smitty nodded, thighs trembling as he slowly worked himself up and down John's length. “Yeah, not gonna last, John,” he panted. John wrapped his hands around Smitty's hips and under him, lifting him up and down as he thrusted harder and faster into him, taking more control. Smitty squeezed and tightened around John experimentally, causing John to growl and slam into him harder, pulling him down to grind against him between every stroke. 

“Fuck, Smit..baby...omega. I’m gonna cum.” 

Body shuddered at the assault on his prostate, Smitty whimpered and clenched around John's cock. “Want you to, Alpha! Please...” He tilted his head, showing his Alpha his trust and a sign of submission. “Please, Alpha! God, I need you. Bite me, cum in me and claim me. Please! Fuck.” 

Smitty’s entire body felt like it was on fire, like he was finally alive. 

Growling, John buried his fangs between his neck and shoulder, and Smitty screamed, spilling hot cum between the two of them. His body clenched tight around John’s cock and the Alpha moaned as his own orgasm tore through his body. They could both feel the bond between them solidify; it was like a flash of blue and red, lightning flashing into their minds as they could feel the other's orgasm, amplifying the pleasure between them in a numbingly pleasant loop. 

John’s fangs slowly retracted from the omega’s bite mark, tugging at the sensitive skin and sending a flash of heat through Smitty’s chest, and, voice full of wonder, Smitty whispered, “John?” 

Purring low, John pulled his mate tighter against his chest as he licked the mark. “Mine.” 

Smitty whimpered, and nodded. “Yours.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to John's neck. “Mine.”

Feeling John heartbeat faster, Smitty sat up slightly, gasping. Their eyes met; John's eyes were once again their mystical green, and he stared at Smitty adoringly. Smitty's look was much the same. He smiled lovingly and focused on sending his feelings to John, testing their connection. 

“Oh.” The look in John's eyes now was full of awe. 

Smitty smiled. “My Alpha.”

John’s smile was huge and full of joy. “My omega.” He ran delicate fingers over the rapidly healing bite mark on Smitty's neck. “Mine.”

A few weeks later, a new issue of Wildcat’s Playpen was released. It featured a close-up of Smitty’s mate mark and Kryoz leaning possessively over it, crimson Alpha eyes staring directly into the camera.


End file.
